The present invention relates to a connector socket for connecting electronic components. In particular, the present invention relates to a connector socket in which a plurality of plug insertion openings are arranged together.
Referring to FIG. 5 and FIG. 6, connector sockets for audio-visual equipment can be formed with a plurality of plug insertion openings so that a plurality of media devices, e.g., a plurality of VCRs, can be connected in parallel.
Referring to FIG. 5 and FIG. 6, a connector socket comprises a molded block A formed by injection molding an insulating resin. Two plug insertion openings C1, C2 are formed on the surface of molded block A to allow insertion of plugs b1 of connector plugs B1, B2. A shield case D, formed by bending a thin metal plate into a box shape, covers the front surface, the side surfaces, and the upper surface of molded block A in order to shield the inside of the connector socket from external magnetic fields and electric fields. A plurality of pin slots E are formed on the back of molded block A. A fitting device (not shown) is used to insert a plurality of connector pins F1, F2, F3, F4, stamped from a thin metal plate, into pin slots E.
Connector pins F1, F2, F3, F4 are formed roughly in the shape of an inverted "L". A connection end f1 projects inside the corresponding plug insertion opening C1, C2. An external connection end f2, extending perpendicular from connection end f1, passes through corresponding pin slot E and extends past the bottom surface of molded block A to be soldered onto a conductive body g1 of a printed circuit substrate G.
With the conventional connector socket structure as described above, lock claws b2 disposed on plugs b1 of connector plugs B1, B2 are locked into plug insertion openings C1, C2. Referring to FIG. 6, latch openings H1, H2 connected to plug insertion openings C1, C2 are formed in molded block A. Lock claws b2 engage inside latch openings H1, H2. However, since molded block A itself has limited wear resistance, lengthening the lifespan requires disposing wear-resistant metallic latch members I1, I2 at the portions of latch openings H1, H2 that come into contact with lock claws b2.
Thus, with the conventional structure, metallic latch member I1 is insert molded into latch opening H1. Alternatively, a portion of shield case D facing latch opening H2 is folded into latch opening H2 to serve as latch member I2.
With the former method, where latch member I1 is insert molded, connector sockets having a plurality of plug insertion openings C1, C2 as shown in the drawing is possible. However the need to perform insert molding of latch member I1 increases production costs significantly.
Production costs are lowered with the latter method, where a portion of shield case D is used for latch member I2. However, it is not possible to use this method for connector sockets having a plurality of plug insertion openings C1, C2. Only plug insertion opening C1 can take advantage of this method, leaving plug insertion opening C2 without enhanced wear resistance.